


Learning of a Lesser Kind

by hellofromorlando



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't forget, Gen, Not Focused On Romance, cough cough this is a gen fic, main relationship focuses on grillby and gaster's "brotherhood", true laboratory, undertale theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellofromorlando/pseuds/hellofromorlando
Summary: There is a great divide between scientific research and ethical decisions. Most of what is done for science is horrible, but done for the greater good. What is misunderstood about us is that we’re mad, or psychotic. If our purpose is to do something to make the world a better place, in what way does that make us psychotic? Freedom always comes at a price; it does not matter how big or how small that sacrifice may be.W.D. Gaster is a mad scientist. Not that he is mentally insane, but that everything in his life is pulled into his experiments. He is working to allow monster kind to be freed. The problem is, he doesn’t know how to execute his integrity well.What we do in this lab… it’s horrific. But only the three of us have experienced how terrible these outcomes can be. One day, we will be free. I know it. That is what my boss always tells me. I still believe it. We just need one successful test. No matter how long it takes, monster kind should never lose hope.I don't know why humans are so afraid of monsters. Humans should be educated on how monsters really are. As monsters, we have learned about the greater race. But as humans, they should muster up at least some patience to learn of the lesser kind.





	Learning of a Lesser Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts are written in first-person limited (only in Gaster's perspective), but some parts will be written in third-person omniscent as well. Sorry if you get a little confused!
> 
> Also, this is a huge project I have been working on, and I am open to any criticism in order to make this work the best it can be. So please let me know any problems and concerns you may have with this work, even if it's as meager as a typo! I have no editors for this work, so I'd love if you guys could be my editors.
> 
> I may also post this on Wattpad, if you want to read it there. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! And thank you for reading. It really means a lot to me for every read, Kudos, and especially comment.

**Gaster's Lab. Hotlands.**

I type away at my computer. Today, there is nothing new. I am just writing to make it seem like we're making progress in the experiments. The king would not care if I were making progress on this experiment or not, as long as we are putting in the effort to execute it. It just irks me if I am not taking note of what is happening, even if it is nothing.

I have been falling further and further away from progress. This happens every few months or so. I begin to lose grip on any chance of progressing in our research but suddenly, something happens. Nothing has happened in the past six months. I am beginning to lose hope in our project. 

Forget it, Gaster. That is what I always tell myself. There must be a way to solve this period of nothingness, where the path forward seems to darken each dry, passing day. Even if it means we must take a separate course of action.

I take a sip of my coffee and lean back into my chair, closing my eyes. Another way... another way...

"D-D-Dr. Gaster!" A familiar voice distracts me from my thinking process. I look over and see my subordinate, Dr. Alphys, who seems to be heaving her breaths in a hunched position. Instead of greeting her, I raise an eyebrow in question of her urgency.

"I have great news," she responds, in between her breaths. "Asgore f-found out that there's a human on the surface that's willing to c-collaborate with us! This could be vital to our research! But first, we'd need to clean up the lab and clear out my anime collection — I'm sorry boss I made a mess of my desk — and then I need to ask Undyne to cook something up as a welcome meal, what do humans like to eat?"

"Alphys," I interrupted, trying to disrupt one of her typical worry spouts from dragging on for too long.

"Y-y-yes, Dr. Gaster?" She was shivering.

"Where is Asgore now?"

She cleaned her glasses and bit her lips, as she usually does when she doesn't immediately know an answer to a question.

"Uh... he must be where he usually is, sir," she answered, perching her glasses back onto her face. "O-Or at least I think so. If not, he must be beginning his journey to the RUINS with Toriel. I mean, that's where the humans fall, normally."

That's interesting. How was Asgore able to contact the human? Or vice versa? There is no communicative connection between the Underground and the Surface, and I don't ever remember making one. 

"Would the human be with him soon?" I ask, hoping for some progress on the experiment to occur as soon as possible.

Alphys looked down, embarrassed. "Uh... actually, the King said it w-would be about a week or so until the h-human arrives."

This was frustrating. Another week to waste? Just when I was getting my hopes up... "Alphys, please report to me when the king announces the arrival of the human. I have no time to spare for pointless chitchat with him."

Still staring at the ground, Alphys responded, "I'll be sure to report that, sir."

She seemed very stressed. I don't know why, but I wasn't about to press her about it now. I assume she needs some time away from this lab, especially when there's nothing going on.

"Alphys." She met my eyes once again.

"...Y-yes, boss?" 

"You can have the day off tomorrow. I need some time alone."

She looked at me as if I were some kind of royalty. I should really give her more of a break. I heard humans use something called "vacation days", which doesn't seem like a bad proposition. 

"Oh, th-thank you so much, boss! I'll be sure not to waste my time off!" She bowed to me respectfully. I sighed. How is she not going to waste time when we've been spending half a year doing exactly that?

"Please, do waste your time tomorrow. For your own mental stability. Just go watch your 'Kitten Cutie Princess' show or whatever makes you happy. These last few months have been stressful." Stressful in the sense that there was too little to do...

Alphys seemed to be a little bothered by something I said, but went back to her relaxed mood. "Okay! Whatever you say, boss! Thank you again!"

"Well, goodbye!" I waved after the young scientist as she scurried out of the room, leaving me alone again. "What to do with that young lady..."

What was I thinking about earlier? Ah, yes. An alternative course of action. A human scientist. This could be a huge step to the furthering of our experiment or a treacherous hinder to it. I guess we will know by next week.

**The next day. Gaster's office, True Laboratory. ???.**

Gaster stormed into his office, thin hands covering his face. 

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit. What... am I going to do...?" The scientist stumbles over, catching himself by slamming his hands on the desk. The horrible smell of the lab that day was getting to his head. "Fucking humans... last time a human came here, I-"

Gaster had a sudden recollection of several years ago. A blurred face of a human looming over him filled his thoughts, and the shrill screams of two young girls scarred his memory.

In a daze, Gaster reached for two tags beside his lab notebook. They read "08-Y20" and "01-O39". He squeezed them into his palm, and whispered, "I won't let anyone else get hurt. I promise. _This is... this is all my fault. I'm sorry."_


End file.
